


Bomb Threat (a Kuroko no Basket fanfiction)

by KPop_Rogue_Karma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_Rogue_Karma/pseuds/KPop_Rogue_Karma
Summary: Just a KnB fanfiction on what happened yesterday at school. Before you ask, NO NOT THE ONE IN FLORIDA. I don't own Kuroko no Basket. ONESHOT (Unless I get fifteen reviews)





	Bomb Threat (a Kuroko no Basket fanfiction)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here! I have an account on Wattpad named RogueKarma Ackerman. Nothing bad happens. Once again, Just a KnB fanfiction on what happened yesterday at school. Before you ask, NO NOT THE ONE IN FLORIDA. I don't own Kuroko no Basket. ONESHOT (Unless I get fifteen reviews)

I don't own Kuroko no Basket. If I did, AoKise and AkaKuro would be real.

 

Akashi PoV

I was sitting in the back of the class next to my teacher, Ms Hickson. It was 1:40 P.M. -Almost time to go home- I thought. 

All of a sudden, the door opens besides me. It's Kagami's father. He whispers to my teacher, "There's a bomb threat in the area. I'm going to take Kagami."

"Okay." Ms. Hickson answers.

She gave him his homework and they left out the other door. I heard it clearly. 

5 minutes after he took Kagami, the fire drill alarm came on. We rushed out the door but out of order since we usually do that on the field. Like during fire drills. 

I was the third to last out. JJ (Male) and Ms. Hickson were behind me. When we were by the girls bathroom, Our principal, Ms. Dandi announced that it was not a drill, that it was real, and we needed to get to the field as soon as possible. We reached the field, and shuffled into order. 

The buses were released first, ordering from Bus 1, 2, 3, then 4. S.A.I.L.S was in a group to the left, while Parent Pick-Up was on the right. Dad came to get me, Tetsuya, Daiki, Shintaro, Atsushi, and Ryota. We drove home safe but Tetsuya was shaking a bit. It was on the news around 1:48 P.M. (while we were evacuated).

A.N. This was something that happened to me yesterday. I just wanted to write a KnB fanfiction about it since it is around a school. The teacher and principal are edited versions of the real ones. I don't want to reveal their names so I changed them a bit. I am going to do an Assassination Classroom one too. It's just going to be this one, copied and pasted changing characters like Akashi to Karma. Have a good _ _ _ _ _!!! (day, night, Ect.)


End file.
